The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, trash bins act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid. Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a sensor that is positioned on the lid. The sensor is activated by infrared when the user waves a hand near the sensor, and the activation will cause the lid to open. However, these conventional trash cans still suffer from a number of drawbacks.
In many instances, household appliances with intelligent automation are in high demand, so various kinds of sensor trash cans have emerged. Typically, these sensor trash cans use variable-phase motors to drive gearboxes or variable-direction link drive. During the daily use, the close clearance between the components in the structure causes a certain loss to the gearbox or the variable link drive.
When the drive gearboxes or variable-direction link drives of the trash bin encounter an unreasonable high-intensity repeated opening and closing (when the child is playing with it), it will cause high-intensity load on the whole drive structure, resulting in damage to the motor and gearboxes or the variable link drive. Under these circumstances, it will affect the normal use and need to be improved.
Other proposals have involved automated trash bins. The problem with these is that the gear and linkages are stressed with heavy loads from repetitive opening and closing. This causes them to break frequently. Even though the above cited automated trash bins meet some of the needs of the market, a magnetic drive intelligent trash bin lid assembly. More so, the present invention relates to a trash bin lid that is operable with a container to automatically open and close a lid portion relative to a trash container; whereby the lid portion comprises a shell that pivotally joins the container at a lid shaft; whereby a sensor detects motion near the lid, and activates a drive motor in response; whereby the drive motor powers an output shaft to rotate and engages a magnetic clutch; whereby the magnetic clutch includes two magnets that are released from their respective seats to attract each other, and thereby axially displace the output shaft into engagement with a variable linkage; whereby the magnetic clutch engages and disengages the drive motor and the variable linkage, allowing the variable linkage to articulate independently of the drive motor, so as to reduce excessive loads as the lid portion articulates between open and closed positions; and whereby a spring absorbs forces in the magnetic clutch, so as to reduce axial loads in the magnetic clutch, is still desired.